


Poking the Wolf

by EzmEmily



Category: Claes Bang - Fandom, Dracula (TV 2020), bbc dracula
Genre: And He Loves You, Annoying a Vampire, But he gets a treat in the end, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dracula is a annoying ass, Dracula is your boyfriend, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, His pet name for you is Dove or Little Bird, Other, Pet Names, Poking the Vampire, Pop Culture, Revenge, So...a little payback never hurt nobody, Teasing, Vampire pop culture refrences, You love Count Dracula, but GOD can he be a pain in the ass, vampire boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Dracula is being a annoying ass at the Foundation....a little payback via pop culture never hurt anyone
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s), Dracula/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Thanks" I said to the delivery man as I shut the door after signing for my packages. I went up to my bedroom and threw them unceremoniously on my bed 

I don't know what is was about getting packages in the post, it kinda makes you feel like when you were a little kid on your birthday. Or maybe it was just me. I picked up the first one and tried to poke a hole or a tear into the plastic wrapping.

Seriously. What was it with these company's making the packaging so hard to get into you would need a samurai sword to open it

Finally I managed to get it open and pull what I ordered out. I could not help as I looked down at it give a little evil smirk. I looked over at the other packages with smug glee

This week was going to be so much fun. Finally I was going to get some payback for the Foundation and myself, but really for the Foundation

"This will teach him to hide in the shadows and jump out at people" 

I should mention that the target for my own little brand of revenge was non other that Count Dracula. The infamous Prince among vampires. And my boyfriend

After the whole rising from the sea, pre world domination, turning a friend of mine's school yard crush into a vamped, smoldering corpse and not dying by drinking cancerous blood after finding out the sun can in fact not harm him. We sort of started dating

Drinking Zoe's blood did not kill him and even more bizarre, his bite and draining of her tainted blood, cured her. 

I will remember that day for a long time. I finally caught up to Zoe and Jack's trail. I found Jack sitting outside the door to Dracula's apartment and stated firing a whim of questions at a very exhausted and broken young man. All the junior Doctor could do was point to where Zoe and Dracula was. I practically kicked down the door. I was not going to let the woman who always believed in me and mentored me die at a vampires hands. She had so little time left. She deserved to die with dignity. He may not be able to drain her due to her blood being poison to him, but there other, more cruel and painful things he could do to someone who get's in his way 

The sight I saw still sends shivers down my spine. Even if both parties were now better than ever

I saw Dracula slumped motionless on top of Zoe in a puddle of blood on Dracula's dining table. I ran over and pulled the seemingly dead vampire off Zoe, letting his heavy body hit the floor, I got up on the table and cradled Zoe in my arms. She was not breathing. Did the cancer kill her or was it the vampire that now lay on the floor. 

Why did he drink her blood? And why was there a body on Zoe and not a pile of ash? He could not go in the sunlight, could he?

A million questions spun though my mind as well as grief for my friend and mentor who lay still in my arms. I did not know what to do

All of a sudden Zoe who seemed dead suddenly shot up and started taking gasping breaths. Oh God, he bit her, was she now a vampire? I was so confused 

And to add more to the confusion and terror to the mix, the also seemingly dead vampire I ripped off Zoe started groaning and moving on his place on the floor 

Dracula suddenly got onto his hands and knees and started to vomit, quite violently. Blood. When he finished his eyes landed on me and Zoe on his table with just as much confusion as the rest of us 

Turns out drinking tainted blood was not deadly to him as once thought. It was just like salmonella to him. After a while and some clean blood he was fine. But what about Zoe's resurrection. Not a vampire, thank God. Same breathing, same beating heart. All living, breathing human functions working as they should. With a added bonus. 

No cancer

Dracula when drank her blood in his bid to commit suicide he somehow removed the disease from Zoe, she was once again a healthy woman 

And as for the whole sun thing. Turns out drinking from people who believed in the vampire lore, like word for word. Made him believe it too. After a while someone who wanted to die found a whole new meaning to life that he could now once again walk in her life giving rays 

After a lot of questions, arguments and threats, mostly from him. Dracula was permitted to go where he pleased on the grounds that he could not feed from or kill people and has to come to the Foundation not only to be given blood by chosen and willing donor's and he has to feed in his holding cell and to give his own blood in a bid to find out how the hell both he and Zoe survived. After more arguing and yelling he agreed. He felt he owed it to Zoe and her to him. He saved her. He removed the corruption in her blood that was killing her slowly and painfully. And him. Due to a talk with a long dead ancestor of Zoe's, he was now free from the chains of ignorance and could walk in the sun once more 

Both Vampire and Doctor had a understanding 

It took a while but I warmed up to him very quickly and soon we were an item, and a very happy one. He maybe a vampire, but he was also a gentleman. To me at least 

People at the Foundation either thought I was mad, suicidal or in one of Dracula's thawls. It was none of the above. It was simple human kindness I showed him 

I did not think he was a monster when I first saw him. Behind the hunger was a great loneliness, he had been in that castle on his own for centuries. I felt sorry for him

I always believed that monsters were not born, they were made. And if you look into Dracula's history when he was alive before the whole vampire thing. To a physiologist, it was a recipe for disaster 

He seemed unsure at first then suspicious to why I was being nice to him, then he was charmed. Pretty soon he was smitten. And in the many conversations we had when he was enjoying a meal of blood he asked me out. And I enthusiastically agreed 

He was a wonderful boyfriend

But he was still a annoying, vamperic pain in everyone's ass. Who loved nothing more than to hide in the shadows of the place and jump out a scare people or creep up behind them and whisper "Boo" before vanishing like a ghost 

Like I said a little payback never hurt nobody 

PART 2 ??


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 

*Ping* 

The text alert woke me from my nap on the living room, it was late afternoon. I must have fallen asleep watching TV again.

I wish Dracula choose not to eat so late. Maybe he did it because there was not so many people at the Foundation, just the security staff and Zoe to over see what I was doing and I still had to help her out with things at the Foundation, I was her research assistant after all

Maybe it was for the best he ate late in the afternoon. People were not entirely pleased having to share their work space with a vampire. I did not mind. I rather liked him being in my work station and in the lab when I was doing work for Zoe. He loved science and was absolutely fascinated on how far modern science had progressed since his 123 years under the sea. He was like a kid in sweet shop, I found it adorable how starstruck he would look just by watching me and Zoe or reading books and web pages on any field in science. I thought it was wonderful to have a boyfriend that was so enthusiastic and supportive about my job. I just wished people would ease up on him a little more. He was not that guy anymore, he changed. I saw evidence of it everyday 

Zoe oversaw his feeding times in the morning while I got some rest at home. It screwed my sleeping schedule up a bit. But if it meant I could spend a quite afternoon shift and a wonderful evening at home with Dracula was well worth a little tiredness 

I still wished that when was absent he would behave himself. I was often woken by messages from Zoe telling me to tell him that hiding in the shadows and jumping out, causing the poor soul he choose to torment to drop hundreds of pound of equipment on the floor cause it to shatter. Leaving whoever it was to clean it up with him cackling in the darken corridors of the Foundation, was not funny. Sometimes it felt like I was dealing with a 500 plus year old child 

*Drac* Afternoon my Dove

*Afternoon babe, or it might as well be morning for you*

*Drac* Quite right. I was wondering if you would be up for a little late night dinner when you work is done for the evening

*Sushi ? ?*

*Drac* Of course my love, always your choice since you are the only one that requires food. Do wear that exquisite little dress with that jacket 

*Drac, it's the local sushi joint not dinner at the Ritz*

*Drac* Can't I feast my eyes on my beautiful dove as she enjoys her favorite Japanese cuisine 

He was one charming bastard when he wanted to be 

*Smooth...I gotta get ready. I'll see you soon xxx* 

I put down my phone and looked over at the outfit I was planning to wear instead of his request. I smirked to myself. Time for the payback to begin

\--------------

I was walking down the dark halls of the Foundation to the holding cell that was made for Dracula and his feeding times. He hated it but it was what was agreed on

I rolled my eyes when I felt a well known presence preparing to sneak up behind me. I looked down at my lab coat to make sure my surprise was well hidden, as well as something a little extra around my collar 

"Boo" my vampire lover whispered in my ear 

"Nice try" 

"Will I ever get you" 

"No. We are dating my dear. I always know when you are around" 

Dracula wrapped his arms around me bringing me to his side quite snugly. I loved the fact he was taller than me, it made me feel safe and protected. Things you should not feel with a man like him

He pressed a kiss to my temple, I could see him eyeing up the fresh bag of blood I was carrying 

"I hope it's a good vintage" 

"Fresh pumped, Female, 23, Non smoker, Healthy ....oh and she's a physics major" 

"Delightful" Dracula purred, he voice sent a shiver though me. The things his voice alone could do to me. And he knew it to

"I can feel you smirking" 

"You love me for it" 

"Debatable" 

\------

Finally we came to the holding cell for Dracula so he can feed. The four corners of the room had guards posted as always, guns cocked and ready, as if they would do much good

"Jeez. I should tell Zoe to get an electrician in. Walking around here is like being in a freaking horror maze" I said unlocking the door, ignoring the guards. Dracula on the other hand was still not pleased with their presence in the room 

"Must they be here" he said with a slight snarl, causing the men to grip their weapons tighter 

"Ok boys take five, it's fine" 

All four quickly lef the room just leaving me and the vampire alone

"I hate this thing. It makes me feel like caged animal in a zoo"

"I know my dear, but it was what we all agreed on. The sooner you get in here and eat, the sooner we can leave" 

Dracula perked up a little hearing that. He mind obviously switching to the dinner date he *thought* we were going on later

He walked past me and I locked the door behind him. Leaving the blood bag on the table for him. It was a written rule that no one could be in the holding cell with him when he is feeding 

I made my way to the side of the cell and pulled up a chair and waited for him to begin 

It was clear he was hungry, he took off the cap where the IV line would normally go and pored the red liquid in to glass provided for him. As he drank his eyes drifted up and down me, wondering what was under the lab coat 

"Wearing that dress I requested"

"No. I got something else, I'm changing up my style" 

"Care to show me" he said seductively. It would not matter if I was wearing that dress. He would have charmed me out of it as soon as we got home. But not tonight

"Of course" I said getting up from my place, stepping up close to the glass, letting the white lab coat drop to the floor

I was wearing black tights with a black and red tartan skirt with shiny black shoes. But what I wanted him to look at was my shirt. It was a female black, long sleeved dress shirt with a Peter Pan collar. But on the collar was two words on each side.

Embroidered in white making it stand out from the black material were to two words. Bite. Me

Drcaula after scanning my body, clearly liking what he saw when he spotted them and stared at me in my eyes, full of lust 

"Is that an offer, my Dove" 

Damn, I had hoped he would get annoyed. Good thing I have a back up plan 

I flipped back my hair and carefully pulled out a sliver chain from under my shirt. I popped the collar so the chain would go under it. After it was secure. Sitting in the middle was a silver cross that was hanging from the chain 

His eyes suddenly darken. Not amused 

The cross did not harm him in any way. Physical or otherwise. But just like with the myths and lore, drinking them for hundreds of years causing him to fear it with no good reason 

Old habits were going to die a slow death with him. I could not help but smirk 

"Do you think provoking me is clever" he growled

"Oh please you wouldn't do anything to me, you'd miss me to much" I said cockily "Don't act like you did not have this coming" 

"What?" he asked confused, cocking his brow

"You sneaking around the place like We Willy Winkey, scaring people. it's hard enough for them to be around you as it is, and you are not making it easy for them to warm up to you by jumping out of the darkness and scaring them half to death, not to mention the criminal amount expensive equipment you have caused them to shatter. We do need those funds for other things babe" 

Dracula glared at me behind the glass, he did not like being called out. Oh my oh my, if looks could kill 

"So I have a few little surprises this week, that you have no choice to see and put up with since you are required to come here for your dietary requirements. And if you are good. I may have a treat for you" 

"You think you can bait me like a child"

"You act like a child you get treated like on my love. I am sick of Zoe or others calling me when I am trying to sleep because you are playing at being Casper"

Dracula snarled and sat back down, glaring at me 

"Sorry babe. But I'm going to have to cancel that late night dinner. Tata" I said waving in a flirtatious way whilst also leaving a lipstick mark of my favorite nude lipstick on the glass

I walked off to the exit twirling the key between my fingers like a mini baton 

"I think I'll let one of the guards let you out" I said knowing full well it would take some time between then to push whoever it was to letting him out 

I could not help but smirk as I left the room hearing Dracula hiss like a viper 


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday 

"Good morning and welcome to your Introduction to the Harker Foundation. I am Y/N L/N, Dr Hellsing's research assistant. And I am filling in for Dr Bloxham this morning"

More like forced to. I was Zoe's research assistant not a bloody personal PA assistant for Bloxham, doing the jobs she did not want to do that sh used to do with pride. That was when she thought the Harker Foundation was going to keep Dracula under lock and key and to be experimented on. Zoe and Dr Bloxham used to be friends. But that ended when Zoe and Dracula cheated death and he was pretty much allowed to roam as a free vampire. She was furious about the new relationship and understanding with the 500 year old Warlord. Not to mention my relationship with Dracula. And she loved to take any opportunity to make mine and Zoe's life a living hell 

Well at least it was only giving a speaking Introduction to some new donors 

"As I'm sure you are aware you will be donating your blood to Count Dracula" 

"Pftt Yeah. I'm not sure I believe it. A vampire. It's just fiction, they are only real in stupid people's imaginations" Some young cocky man with shaggy blond hair said, with his feet up on the back of the empty seat in front of him in a I could not care less fashion. He was sitting around like he owned the place 

Oh great Bloxham just had to let an asshole in without letting him know what he was in for and who he was donating his blood to

"Believe it or not, Count Dracula is a vampire" 

"I'll believe when I see it" he huffed 

I walked over to the computer to hit play on the recordings of when they found Dracula at the bottom of the sea in the wreak of the Demeter. I leaned back against the wall to watch the video on the projection 

The new donors watched as the lid of the box was pulled off to revel on very well preserved Dracula, peacefully sleeping beneath the waves. The audience gasped like people watching a scary scene in a horror movie when Dracula suddenly sprang to life and chomped down on Bloxham thumb. Another reason she was so bitter, that day Dracula bit off her thumb. But it was her own fault, what did you expect when you stuck you hand in a vampires mouth 

"Proof enough for you sir. How can a seemingly dead corpse be that well preserved after being under water for the last 123 years. And suddenly spring to life. I'm sure you noticed the missing thumb on Dr Bloxham's hand when she picked you for this program when you had your privet sit down"

The young man simply shrugged "Could have been faked" 

"Oh really. If this is a fake video care to point out the fake parts to me a everyone else" 

He shy'd down at being called out. I knew he was playing with me, he knew who Dracula was. No doubt he was picked by Bloxham just to get on my nerves

"Great now we have that out of the way I would like to explain ..." 

"Is it true your boning him" he blond man called out

Oh I was gonna kill that bitch later. But I kept my composure 

"That is not any of you business, but yes. Count Dracula is my boyfriend" 

I could not help but smirk at the collective gasps of people around the auditorium

"Right. I'm getting fed up with this and the interruptions, so if anyone else would like to interrupt me or question my relationship status I am going to give you three good reasons why you should not. One. Instead of donating a pint of blood I can just simply throw you in with him and say it was an accident. Two. I am also a trained phlebotomist. Witch means I stab people on a daily bases. And three. You really don't want to mess with a woman who is fucking a vampire" 

Everyone looked like a bunch of children being told off by the teacher, but then all eyes widened, completely terrified 

"Oh for the love of" 

A kiss was pressed to my cheek 

"I do love it when you get feisty my Dove" 

I turned around to see Dracula right behind me

"Leave. I'm trying to conduct an introduction here" 

"I know I was watching you from up there" he said pointing to the upper levels, the ones with the blacked out windows. The ones you see in police interrogation room, where they can see you but you can't see them 

"Don't you have anything better to do" I sighed 

Dracula walked out behind me, taking a few steps before stopping and looking at the still pretty freaked out audience

Dracula sudden lunged out, fangs down and eyes red letting out a animalistic snarl that could be compare with any jungle creature on the planet only more demonic 

Everyone let out a shriek and jumped back as if electrocuted. Dracula pulled back laughing 

"That was hilarious" he grinned looking at me before looking back at them. Why must he do this 

I rolled my eyes, great now I have to deal with a childish vampire as well as cocky donors, but then I remembered something. Something I had hidden under my lab coat 

"Oh Drac" I called taking off my lab coat 

He turned to look at me and I swear when he saw what shirt I was wearing his eyes flickered red for a second 

I was wearing a black shirt with a cute little chibi bat with little vampire fangs and text saying *I am the night. Fear me* 

The people in the seating area let out a few giggles, but shut up quick shrinking back in fear when Dracula snapped his head round and growled at them 

Dracula walked up to me as if we were squaring off, he towered above me as he stared at me while just smiled up at him smiling sweetly, but he knew that was my way of mocking him

"See boys and girls. He's not so scary. Do you like my shirt Tiger. You adorable little night creature" 

Dracula snarled at me and walked off the stage and out the door with a slam. Leaving the entire room shell shocked 

"He likes it. Now then" I said looking at the blond man "Any more questions"

"No ma'm" he said in a tiny voice, not so cocky now huh

"Glad to hear it" 


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday

"Ignoring me darling. How mature" I said when I unlocked the door to Dracula's cell to give him his lunch 

Since yesterday he has been sulking about my little stunt with my new wardrobe, making him look less scary to the new donors 

Dracula walked past me not looking at me, before sitting down on the leather sofa he demanded we have put in for him. He sat down and looked at me with a stormy expression 

"I'm not sorry dearest. And like I said, I'm teasing you till you learn to stop being such a child" 

"How much longer do I have to put up with your attempt at humor?" he suddenly spoke. The first words he said to me all afternoon 

"Oh my he can speak" I giggled. Dracula's eyes narrowed "All week love, and remember what I said. Be good and you'll get a nice treat" 

He folded his arms across his chest and crossed his long legs, still giving me a venomous glare "And what dare I ask are you wearing today" 

I smirked dropping my lab coat, it spread wider when he growled 

"Come on sweetie I thought you might like this one" I said doing a little twirl 

I was wearing a black shirt with a cartoony pair of black lips taking a seductive bite and it not to mention a pair of vampire fangs, not like Drac's teeth, they were more shark like these were what our modern day representation of what vampire fangs look like. Not as scary looking as his 

I walked over and handed him his lunch. Protocol would have me leave the cell and leave him to feed. But I took a seat next to him 

"Don't be moody. Don't tell me that you don't like it"

Dracula growled and continued to drink his blood 

"You told me you rather liked it when I wear dark colours on my lips" I whispered in his ear, his posture tightened slightly 

It was true, the first time I wore a dark red lipstick around him it was like some kind of aphrodisiac to him. He followed me around like a puppy all day and could not stop himself from touching me or pulling me into his lap when I was trying to work, not that I complained. It really livened up a boring work day like when all I had to do was type up and send off research notes. Maybe I should have told him to settle down till we got home. Zoe left the room for one moment to get some coffee and came back to find both me and Dracula in a frenzy. I was straddling Dracula who was sitting in my chair, attacking my lovers neck with kisses, his neck was covered in dark red lipstick marks. Dracula's expression was like a teenage boy who was getting his first taste of a girl's affection, all goggle eyed. 

Poor Zoe 

"And I know for a fact you have thought of me with a pair of fangs" I said nipping his ear 

Dracula grinned at me, setting his blood down and was about to pull me in for a kiss. So what if he was still drinking, I did not mind a little taste of iron

Suddenly I heard a scoff from behind me "Disgusting" On of the guards said 

"What was that" I said narrowing my eyes at the man across the glass holding his weapon 

"Disgusting, shacking up with a vampire"

Dracula was about to get up and go about his usual act of intimidating people who think they are braver than they are. He did not like anybody speaking to me in that tone of voice the guard was using towards me. But I put my hand on his chest keeping him seated 

"Well sir, what can I say humans don't do it for me" 

"Your dating a monster who should be studied and destroyed. I thought that was the purpose of this Foundation"

"This Foundation's purpose is cutting edge work into medical research. Count Dracula had gone from specimen to volunteer. He is quite special, with his help we could find cures to all manor of diseases" I said rather proudly 

"Once a bloodsucker always a bloodsucker" 

"For your information sir. Bloodsuckers as you call them are still helping medicine to this day. Leeches are used to help improve blood flow in an area of tissue or a skin flap that has poor blood circulation. Maggots to eat infected tissue and our dear friend the vampire bat is of use to man in the medical field. Desmoteplase that is in their saliva is being used to help stroke victims, not to mention it acts as a painkiller, so the host that the bat is feeding on does not feel the bite. But I assure you sir, if you insult my boyfriend more, you will most definitely feel his bite"

The guard gulped. I did not see Dracula make his eyes flood red behind me. I was in his lap with his arms around me 

"I'd leave if I were you. I don't remember if I locked the door or not" 

The idiot practically fell over his own feet trying to get out the door 

"Asshole" 

Dracula spun me around so I was straddling him "You are exquisite" he purred "Truly wicked" 

"Nobody insults you but me my dear" 

He smiled lovingly at me before he looked at my shirt "I think I rather like this on you" he grinned beginning to lift it up 


	5. Notes and a Idea

Hey my fellow Dracula loving readers. So I am completely blown away about how many views this silly little idea about annoying the Prince of Darkness with pop culture t shirts has got. I mean wow. All I can say is thank you. There will a continuation of this fic don't you worry, we will get to the end of the week with this weird idea of mine

But I have had this idea of mine rattling around in my head, that I have been tweaking and rethinking in order to make it work. And I think I have it all figured out....mostly 

But before I write the first chapter I want to know what you the people think. Because I think this is a brain child of a fic I have cooked up here

I was thinking of putting the divine Claes Bang in the world of Harry Potter as a potions master and the reader being in their sixth year at Hogwarts 

I know the resent outrage about the comments that JK the creator of Harry Potter has said about the Trans community. But this not stopped my love for the books. After all who said you have to love the author to love the book/series. No one.

I am very upset and disappointed in JK for her comments that are just .... wrong and hurtful 

We have a global pandemic happening, police brutality and racial injustice. And for JK to say those hurtful words during Pride Month .... we just don't need more hurt in this world

Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home......Those words to me mean everyone. EVERYONE is welcome to Hogwarts and this fandom

Just like I want everyone to read these stupid stories I cook up. I welcome people from all backgrounds, religion, colour and sexual orientation, with open arms. I love you all 

...

Ok we got the deep talk out of the way now on with my idea for a story 

Imagine having Claes Bang as your potions teacher...I know right ;) 

You are at Hogwarts for you sixth year, but you are not looking forward to it. Seeing as you are kind of the outcast in your year as well your own house. Witch will be Slytherin. I know not everyone is a Slytherin but hear me out. 

In order to have a secret but passionate affair with your Potions Master being in Slytherin house would make life so much easier. No1. The Potions classroom is located in the dungeon just like the Slytheirn common room. Can you imagine being in Gryffindor tower and having to try and make it all the way down to the dungeon, past curfew. For a little late night snogging session with your teacher (Claes) ...It would be hell. Unless you had a invisibility cloak on you. Or somehow figured out how to disapparate in the Hogwarts grounds unless you Dumbledore. Or God forbid used flu powder. Can you imagine standing in the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff common room fire place and shouting in a clear voice "PROFESSOR BANG'S OFFICE" Everyone would hear and know something was up 

No2. I was gonna make Claes the head of Slytherin house ... him being a former Slytherin pupil himself. It would make seeing him so much easier. Like if you got caught wondering the school at night. Say Filch caught you and took you to Professor Bang (God I already love saying that) office. He can say "Oh it's fine, she's just here for some extra credit work for her grades" I will try and come up with a better excuse I promise. And I also sort of see Claes as a Slytherin ...ok maybe Dracula more. Drac is a total Slytherin

No3. I always liked the idea for the Slytherin common room to be quite romantic because it is under the black lake. And with a few ideas I think I could write a pretty romantic under water romance 

I am going to make Professor Mcgonagall headmistress of Hogwarts and some other teachers that we know and love will be here. Did I mention this is set after 19 years later. I might drop a few mentions of the Golden Trio's kids. I was also going to bring over some of the characters that we know from Dracula 2020. Like the reader's best friend is Jack who is in Hufflepuff and Lucy and Quincy who are in Slytherin. Lucy and Quincy are not necessarily going to be the nice guys here. I mean we need a little conflict and drama. And can you imagine Lucy in the Slytherin house

And can you just picture all of the wonderful and romantic, sexy situations here. Quick note the reader will be age 16 at the start but will turn 17 in the middle of their sixth year. 16 is the legal age here in the UK but I understand that others might not like that so before it becomes sexual the age will go up. But I will warn you when things get steamy ...But imagine spending Halloween and Christmas at Hogwarts. I went on the studio tour when i was in collage with my classmates on Christmas and it was magical. But imagine a beautiful as hell Claes Bang at a Halloween/Christmas Ball at Hogwarts, sneaking off for a private dance or to get away somewhere quite for a nice drink of hot chocolate in a goblet. Him teaching you spells and potions, a secret date by the Black Lake, playing wizards chess (in bed) 

I just think this would a fun and amazing story full of magic, romance, spells, magical creatures....and more. So please let me know what you think 


End file.
